


What A Boy's Lips Taste Like

by slowcookedvig



Category: Glee
Genre: Kisses, M/M, as the years go by, short scenes, tastes as metaphors for feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowcookedvig/pseuds/slowcookedvig
Summary: Once upon a time, Kurt wondered what a boy's lips would taste like.Now, he makes a point of remembering.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	What A Boy's Lips Taste Like

The first time Blaine kisses Kurt, Kurt is too overwhelmed to focus on the taste. _Is this happening? Is this real? Ohmygod this is real this is real._

By the time he reaches out to cup Blaine's face, the kiss is ending, and Kurt has forgotten to memorize that one little detail.

He does not make that mistake again.

*

The second time they kiss - and to be honest, it is only moments after the first time - Blaine's lips taste like...

 _"Breath mints,"_ Kurt whispers.

"Breath mints?" Blaine pulls back, and Kurt immediately regrets saying that out loud. "I've got some right here. In my pocket. Do you want one?"

Kurt shakes his head and pulls Blaine back in for another kiss. Breath mints. Breath mints, and hope, and a nervous desire for the moment to be perfect.

*

 _Medium-roast coffee._ And anticipation. The kiss is brief, outside a coffee shop before the Warblers get on their charter bus to go to Regionals. The others know something is going on, but they won't say anything unless it affects the performance. And there will be time enough after...

*

 _Chocolate cake._ And disappointment.

After Regionals, they sit in a booth at a diner, surrounded by silent Warblers, and share a slice of chocolate cake, and Kurt feels like a facecloth that has been wrung out too many times. From the stage nerves and the thrill of singing and the look on Blaine's face when they sang together. From the jealousy he felt when the New Directions came into the same diner as the Warblers, singing and laughing and then seeing him. From the need to hold everything together and calmly congratulate them, Rachel all teary and Mercedes hugging him and Finn clapping him on the back.

They sit in the back of the charter bus, surrounded by the first arguments about what went wrong. And then he feels Blaine's fingers wrap around his, and a slight tug, and lips on his in the dark. For a brief moment, Kurt considers how trashy it is to make out in the back of a bus on the way back from losing a competition. And then he tastes the chocolate cake, and feels Blaine's tongue tentatively caress the inside of his lip, and he decides that even disappointment tastes pretty good.

*

 _A sauce that has a little too much oregano in it._ And delayed gratification.

It's their first date since Kurt went back to McKinley, and Kurt is happy to be back with his friends.

But.

He misses smiling at Blaine in the hall, and singing with him at practice. But it means that they kiss more, and longer, because of the hours apart.

Plus... Kurt considers. Dates, and kisses. Maybe... prom?

*

_Unspiked fruit punch._

Kurt is still wearing his crown, because Blaine won't let him take it off, and they are in the back of Blaine's car, making out. Because, despite the music and dancing and the popularity contest (which was pretty horrific even before the coronation debacle), this is the best part of prom.

The crown gets knocked crooked, and finally Blaine agrees that they should set it aside, so they can keep it forever.

Kurt just plans to spend forever tasting the fruit punch on Blaine's lips in the back of the car.

*

 _Medium-roast coffee._ Again. And also a raspberry scone.

Oh, and the lingering taste of words. _I love you._

It's going to be an amazing summer.

*

 _SPF 15 chapstick._ Sometimes cotton candy. Sometimes ice cream. Once, to Kurt's horror, a corn dog.

That's what you get when you date someone who works as a performer at an amusement park.

It really is a lovely summer.

*

 _Beer._ And stale bar-flavored air. And mistakes barely avoided.

Or mistakes made.

Kurt isn't sure, as Blaine stumbles away to walk home alone.

*

_A little leftover stage makeup. Salt. Sweat._

_KURT's sweat._

On Blaine's lips.

And... oh, everything. Wow. Everything.

Kurt lies back and just breathes.

So that is why everyone makes such a big deal about sex.

*

_Peppermint from a candy cane._

"I like singing with you at Christmas," Blaine confesses as he pulls back.

"Let's make it a tradition," Kurt says lightly.

Blaine looks at him, like he's thinking about promising to make it a tradition forever. But doesn't say anything.

Yet.

*

 _Medium-roast coffee._ A little fear, a little trust. And a goodbye, for now.

Kurt sighs and goes home to pack for New York.

*

 _Breath mints._ And nervousness. Not the good kind of nervousness, either.

Kurt pulls away, and wonders what is wrong.

Later, he realizes that was the taste of betrayal and loss and endings.

*

_Hot chocolate._

Technically, it isn't a kiss. It's a hug between former boyfriends, now friends again. Friends who sing flirty duets while ice skating.

Just friends.

*

There were some other kisses. But they were with someone else, and Kurt honestly doesn't really remember them.

*

 _Breath mints._ And longing. A little desperation, on both parts.

Just a hook-up.

Kurt hasn't had sex in a while. So...

Just a hook-up.

*

 _Breath mints._ And cafeteria food. And joy. And the smell of marching band uniforms.

So much joy.

Maybe a little trepidation, they've been broken up for so long.

But this is right, being back in each other's lives.

*

 _Breath mints._ And passion and love and commitment.

Kurt just stares at his ring.

*

 _Medium-roast coffee._ And comfort, amidst grief.

*

 _Cronuts._ Seriously? Oh, fine. Cronuts.

*

 _A take-out basket from Breadstix._ And general weirdness.

Kurt would try to forget this one, but he's missed kissing Blaine so much.

So, fine. A take-out basket from Breadstix. The smell of bodies trapped in an enclosed space. And sex pollen. Or something.

*

 _Fruit punch._ And... kale chips? Or maybe beet chips? And is that the ancient mint chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer, or is it breath mints?

Blaine, along with everyone else, has been eating all the remaining snack foods left in Rachel's house, so it could be almost anything.

It could be the taste of the past. Or maybe the present. Or the future.

Kurt watches Blaine walk away after the kiss, and isn't sure, even after Blaine has disappeared from sight.

*

 _Toast._ And... what exactly did Blaine have for breakfast?

Honestly, it doesn't matter. Nothing matters, except that Blaine says there's nobody else, and kisses him back.

And they are going to have sex on whatever furniture is still in Blaine's half-moved-out apartment. Because neither one of them wants to risk the wrath of Santana Lopez if they spend her entire wedding being all handsy.

So sex. And kisses that taste like breakfast, and familiarity, and a long-missed sense of hope.

*

_Breath mints._

Because of course Blaine has some in his tux pocket, and shares some with Kurt while they are changing, together behind one partition because Santana is still getting ready behind the other one.

They don't kiss then. Because, again, neither one of them wants to get killed by Santana on their wedding day.

But Blaine still tastes like breath mints after the vows. Breath mints, and surprise, and amazement, and _holy crap we just got married this is my HUSBAND_.

*

_Medium-roast coffee._

_Breakfast in bed._

_Leftover Chinese food._

_Champagne._ (After Rachel's wedding.)

_Toothpaste._

_Skin-care products._ (Those were on Kurt's skin, and therefore on Blaine's mouth.)

_Medium-roast coffee._

_Tiramisu_ (dessert, from the 5th anniversary).

 _Herbal tea_ (after the baby finally falls asleep).

 _Peppermint candy cane_ (shared, after the kid's first Christmas concert).

 _Hot chocolate_ (shared, after watching Blaine teach the kid to ice skate).

_Salad dressing._

_Fluoride mouth wash._

_Cake_ (from the kid's graduation party).

_Love._

_Home._


End file.
